


Когда Стиву скучно

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Стиву и Баки было скучно. В былые времена это бы означало много, много разрушений разной степени катастрофичности, но сейчас они были взрослые ответственные тридцатипятилетние люди и, кроме того, они сидели в засаде.





	Когда Стиву скучно

**Author's Note:**

> В ЭГ победили Таноса, и теперь всё хорошо.

Стиву и Баки было скучно. В былые времена это бы означало много, много разрушений разной степени катастрофичности, но сейчас они были взрослые ответственные тридцатипятилетние люди и, кроме того, они сидели в засаде. Ну, как бы в засаде. Они третий день торчали в пустующем полуразвалившемся доме и следили за коттеджем напротив. А разрушениями и катастрофами они могли себя случайно выдать.

– У меня носки воняют, – сморщился Стив, глядя в окно. – Я больше не могу находиться рядом с собой. 

– Слышал бы тебя Дум-Дум, – покачал головой Баки.

– Это всё двадцать первый век. Он развращает. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь, сам знаешь.

– Не знаю, – скептично отозвался Баки. – Мне в Румынии и в Ваканде к хорошему привыкать было некогда. То бомжи, то козы и навоз.

– Господи, ты мне до конца жизни этих коз припоминать будешь, – проворчал Стив, а потом добавил: – А с носками нужно что-то сделать. Мы сюда лезли через болото, они воняют тиной, и я не снимаю их четвертый день.

– Постирай, – посоветовал Баки. – Водопровод работает, и у нас есть таз. Мыла нет, но всё равно станет лучше.

– А пока они сохнут, обязательно что-нибудь случится, и я побегу за Смитсоном и его приятелями с босыми ногами. Я один раз так уже бегал и больше не хочу – мои ботинки без носков – это просто ад.

– Стив, просто признайся, что тебе скучно.

– Мне скучно, – согласился Стив. – И носки воняют.

– Ладно, – сказал Баки. – Сейчас.

Он бесшумно поднялся с пола и вышел в соседнюю комнату. Оттуда послышался негромкий треск, и Баки вернулся с двумя кусками тряпки, судя по виду, оторванными от их простыни.

– Я что, так тебя достал, что ты решил меня связать? – удивился Стив. – Простыней? И засунуть в рот кляп?

– Я не связал тебя и не засунул кляп, даже когда мы две недели сидели в коровнике, который разбомбили нацисты, и ты выиграл у всех Коммандос их нижнее белье и отказывался отдавать обратно, и чуть не поджег этот коровник, и почти довел Мориту до истерики, убедив, что благодаря сыворотке умеешь читать мысли…

– В этом коровнике было невыносимо скучно!

– Поэтому я принес тебе портянки.

– Ты принес мне кусок нашей простыни в горошек. 

– Два куска, – педантично поправил Баки. – Девяносто на тридцать пять. 

– А это важно?

– Шуруп говорил, что важно.

– Кто?

– Да уже никто. В общем, смотри, аккуратно раскладываешь портянку на полу, ставишь ногу на угол… Ну что ты сидишь? Снимай ботинок и закатывай штаны.

* * *

– Баки. – Стив напряженно глядел на ногу, замотанную в куль из бывшей простыни. – А зачем вы наматывали эти... портянки?

– Портянка намного теплее любого носка, – назидательно сказал Баки каким-то не своим голосом, – прочнее, удобнее, полезнее для здоровья...

Стив щелкнул пальцами у него перед глазами, и Баки, вздрогнув, очнулся.

– Давай, теперь заворачивай левую, – продолжил он уже нормальным голосом. – Под мизинец, ага.

Стив задумчиво пошевелил двумя кульками в горошек.

– По-моему, они не влезут в ботинки.

– Конечно не влезут, – с энтузиазмом согласился Баки. – С первого раза портянку нормально никто не наматывает. Надо сходить один раз на задание в плохо намотанных портянках, после этого прямо озарение какое-то снисходит.

Стив укоризненно посмотрел на Баки, и тот сдался:

– Ладно, ладно, я тебе сам намотаю, иди только ноги помой.

Когда Стив смотрел на него, Баки, как под гипнозом, соглашался на что угодно. Собственно, так и начинались большинство историй, в которые они влипали. Стив просто смотрел на Баки, а Баки говорил «да». Сейчас, впрочем, ничего особенно разрушительного не должно было произойти.

– Следи за домом, – напомнил Стив, кивнув на окно, и ушел в тот угол, где была одновременно водопроводная труба с краном и вода внутри трубы.

Когда Стив вернулся, он долго тряс мокрыми ногами, потом вытирал их какой-то ветошью, в конце концов Баки поймал его за ногу и потянул на себя.

– Давай сюда, Смитсон до послезавтра ждать не будет.

– Да уж я надеюсь, – хмыкнул Стив. – До послезавтра я весь начну чесаться, и ты замотаешь меня целиком в остатки нашей простыни, уверяя, что в Гидре все только так и делали.

– Ну нет, – усмехнулся Баки и погладил Стивову пятку.

Стив в ответ неопределенно пошевелил пальцами, Баки тепло подул на них, а потом легко провел несколько раз вверх и вниз по тыльной стороне ступни. Стив задушено вздохнул. 

– Баки, не дразни меня. Я и так уже завожусь от любой ерунды.

– Не буду, – согласился Баки и поцеловал Стива под щиколоткой, где кожа была на удивление нежной, а потом поднял глаза, и это было катастрофической ошибкой. Потому что у Стива в глазах была просьба не останавливаться, а когда Стив смотрел на Баки…

* * *

Баки сидел, привалившись к стене, и вытирал несостоявшейся портянкой сперму с живота, когда Стив зашипел:

– Черт! Смитсон!

Баки лихорадочно привел форму в порядок, Стив натянул грязные носки и сунул ноги в ботинки.

– Профессионалы, твою мать, суперсолдаты, – сдавленно ругался он, пока пригнувшись пробирался за кустами к забору, разделяющему участки. 

– А по-моему, неплохо вышло, – шепотом отозвался Баки, двигаясь вслед за ним. – Кстати, я не рассказывал, что у советских солдат были трусы с карманами?

– С какими еще, нахрен, карманами, – прошипел Стив. – Что они туда клали?

– Закончим здесь, и я тебе расскажу, – усмехнулся Баки, слегка отодвинув ветку и разглядывая крыльцо. – Ну что, Смитсон внутри. Начали?

– Начали, – кивнул Стив.

«Трусы, блядь, с карманами», – думал Стив, подбегая к двери.

Все их операции с Баки всегда были похожи на черт знает что. 

Жизнь Стива наконец-то вошла в привычную колею.


End file.
